


A Workplace Affair

by nursal1060



Series: Danganronpa Relationships [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: After Hours, Alternate Universe - Office, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chair Sex, Co-workers, Complicated Relationships, Confused Naegi Makoto, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, Desk Job, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Future Foundation, Lap Sex, Loss of Control, Love Confessions, M/M, Naegami, Near Future, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Runway Magazine, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Spying, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Wet Dream, Workplace Relationship, bottom naegi, drthh, editor naegi, top togami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Naegi is working of Future Foundation matters after hours.Byakuya thinks its an important time to confront Naegi with something he happened to learn as he spied on the brunette.





	A Workplace Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This was a fic I began writing for an entirely different fandom (RPF Gamers actually) but the more I wrote, the less invested in that pair I became. So, I turned it into a Naegami fic! I am bad at writing smut, so please excuse my poor porn writing skills XDDDD
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave a comment! I love to read comments!

Makoto Naegi was at his desk late, editing a statement for the Future Foundation. Being a part of the largest, multi million dollar headquarter had its perks, but there was a ton of editing and paperwork to do every day for the dozens of reports that had to be posted. Most of the team had left after doing their share, and Naegi was at his desk by himself.

The light was dim, and the room was quiet. Naegi had a pair of headphones on, reading to the same section of a document on repeat. He yawned audibly and rested his head on his wrist as he strolled up and down. He almost didn’t notice the office door open and a bright stream of light pouring in. He noticed the glare of the eyeglasses in the shadow right away. It was the company’s leader and his fellow survivor of the killing game, Byakuya Togami. He was quiet and stoic, so seeing him typically wasn’t a good thing.

Byakuya spoke first in a low tone, as though making sure no one else was in the room, “Naegi, you’re still here?” The tone of his voice didn’t indicate surprise, it was simply like he was stating a fact. Naegi edited meticulously and it often took longer than others.

Naegi shrugged, saying softly, “Almost done. This is my last report, only 3 more paragraphs to finish and I can go home.” He peered to the side for just a second to look Byakuya over. Tall, pale, naturally light and straight hair, clear eyes with his typical glasses, an angled face, a stoic expression, and in a suit. So goddamn handsome. Naegi suddenly felt nervous by all of his miniscule acne scars and wrinkled button-up.

Byakuya leaned over and placed a hand on the smaller man’s desk, “Another report regarding how we are repairing Towa City, huh? The public is very invested in this story.” Naegi nodded tried to pretend that he was unaffected by the other man’s presence, so he typed as he normally did. In reality, he was already sweating and trying to move his hands across the keyboard quickly enough so that Byakuya wouldn’t notice him fidgeting in his seat.

Byakuya stood up to leave, Naegi hoped, but he lingered and changed his tone to a darker one, “You know...typically I wouldn’t have gone through my workers’ desk without permission, but…” He turned his head sharply to face Naegi, cupping his face quickly, “...I had a tip that you might not be the most innocent coworker I’ve had in my office.”

Naegi was quivering, completely caught off guard, “Wh-What do you mean?” He was hoping and praying that Byakuya hadn’t looked inside his desk drawers, because he would’ve seen-

“You have a dildo and a copy of my various Variety magazine photos in your drawer. I can extrapolate what you’ve been doing when no one else is around.” Byakuya pushed Naegi back into his swivel chair. Naegi was quaking uncomfortably. He was found out and now he was going to get fired for masturbating to his best friend.

Byakuya stood in one spot and then he ordered Naegi, “Stand up. If you like me so much, why not do the real thing?” Naegi stood up, not sure if he was dreaming or not, and let Byakuya take a seat in his chair. 

Byakuya wasted no time getting handsy, yanking Naegi’s slacks down to his knees. His underwear came next, and Naegi quickly tried to cover himself with his hands. Byakuya wasn’t having it, saying, “Let me see,” as an order and not a request.

Naegi moved his hands, and Byakuya commented, “You’re not a bad size. Bigger than I expected.” Byakuya rested his hand on his hand, saying, “Touch yourself.” Naegi blushed heavily, but his hand was already obeying. His small hand drifted up to wrap around his soft member before he began running his hand up and down the shaft. It felt awkward at first, but he did as he was told.

The tone in Byakuya’s eyes changed the slightest bit, though his expression was stagnant. Naegi was leaning against his keyboard and masturbating for him. Naegi got hard rather fast, knowing that the object of his lusting was watching him. He wasn't jacking off to to some magazine photos, he was putting on a performance.

“Does it typically take this long for you to get hard?” Byakuya’s voice sounded as emotionless as it normally did, but the mere sound of it caused Naegi to let out a breathy moan. 

Byakuya's eyes were on his at once, “Put that mouth to use. Close your eyes. Tell me what you fantasize about me.” Naegi blushed heavily. His bit his lip in anticipation as he closed his eyes. His hand moved up his shaft faster and his knees locked together as he let himself speak.

“When I look at your photos...I have imagined...being your personal assistant. I imagine...serving you in every way. I-I lick to shoes...and pleasure you...in the shower...and...let you use me...as your plaything...as your sex doll…”

Byakuya's voice penetrated his thoughts, “Tell me Naegi. Spare no detail.”

Naegi’s breath hitched as he kept fondling himself and imagining, “I-I imagine...you on the bed...you order me to strip...to perform for you...to dance and then...grind against your lap as you stay fully clothed. I-I...I beg for you...you tell me I'm naughty...greedy...but I'm your toy, so...you'll oblige.” Naegi’s hands were moving faster, “You press...me into the bed. You...remove your tie...unbuckle your trousers...and you tell me that I know...what to do. I need to...treat my master...so I part my lips...and give you what you want...so that you'll bless me...by finally fucking me into the bed!” Naegi shuddered and his hand suddenly stopped, a bit of precum squirting into his hand. Naegi opened his eyes at the sound of something moving.

Byakuya unzipped his fly, and he said to Naegi, “If you truly want to serve me...prove it. Put your mouth to use.” Byakuya let his penis spring out of his briefs and dress pants. Naegi's eyes were hazy and he could hardly believe what he was about to do before he fell to his knees on the scratchy carpet flooring.

Byakuya watched as Naegi kissed his penis. His lips were gentle and soft, like he thought they would be. Naegi slowly parted his lips and took him. Byakuya leaned his head back, letting his fingers hold onto Naegi’s soft mess of hair. His hand guided Naegi’s mouth so he could suck and swallow more easily. Naegi hummed slightly, thumbing his own erection as he worked on his classmate’s.

Naegi bobbed up and down, guided by Byakuya’s hand, until he felt Byakuya get hard. He had never felt anything like that in his mouth before, but he was starting to enjoy it. At that moment, Byakuya helped him off his lap.

“Here.” Byakuya extended an arm to Naegi. He took his hand, moving towards Byakuya. Naegi shed his slacks and got on his knees on Byakuya’s lap. His cheeks were flushed as he looked at the man of his fantasies. Byakuya moved his hips and gently nudged at his ass. “Is this what you want?”

Naegi nodded, “Please...please Byakuya…” He felt as though he was melting as he felt the heat of Byakuya’s body inside of his own. Naegi bit his lip and grunted at the feeling of stretching. His body trembled, but he wrapped his hands around Byakuya’s shoulders. 

Naegi grunted out, “You’re...bigger than I thought.”

Byakuya rolled his eyes and said, “Did you think I wasn’t gifted?”

Naegi broke into laughter, smiling, “No...just...you’re my first, so...I had no reference.”

Byakuya asked as he maneuvered Naegi, “Virgin? In all aspects, or just with men?”

Naegi’s voice got much higher as he responded, “You’re...my first everything.” Byakuya had a smile spread across his face, which Naegi barely noticed before they were kissing. Naegi closed his eyes and began to bounce on Byakuya’s lap, eliciting moans from both of them. Soon, there was silence other than the sound of thrusting and heavy breathing in the empty office room. Byakuya held Naegi’s waist as Naegi held his shoulders. Naegi felt like he was dreaming again, but this time his body wouldn’t forget.

And neither would Byakuya, even if nothing came of their feelings. At least they had this.


End file.
